


A Tribute for Their Mercy

by StrawberryCarnations



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Breeding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, From Sex to Love, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18014843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCarnations/pseuds/StrawberryCarnations
Summary: "Who- what is this? What are you?""WE ARE VENOM. AND YOU, ARE MINE."Investigative reporter Eddie Brock seeks the truth behind a San Francisco's urban legend of a cult lurking about. His search leads him to a group known as "The Disciples of the Dark". From there his life is turned around when he meets their god, and learns he wasn't a blood sacrifice as he originally imagined. A Deity!Venom AU





	A Tribute for Their Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first fanfic that I've ever actually wanted to write in a very long time and the first one I've ever considered posting online without being persuaded. I'm already working on more now. Shoutout to the Symbrock Squad Discord for inspiring this idea. Please enjoy!
> 
> p.s. This first chapter is short and tame, but will become more explicit later on.

Eddie walked silently through the woods. He rubbed his wrists together, the silky fabric smooth and soft against his skin. He felt a tug on the lead that was locked into a collar and guided him. "On your knees, Brock." He felt a hard smack to the back of his thighs and fell forward. Large hands wrapped themselves around his neck as someone - presumably whoever was guiding him - unlatched the collar from around his neck.  There was a tug behind him and the blindfold covering his eyes fell to the patch of grass. He was knelt down into the lush greenery below. Eddie looked around, trying to take in as much as possible about his surroundings.   
  
There were 4 large boulders surrounding a red painted circle with Eddie in the middle. At least, he hoped it was paint. Eddie faced the northernmost boulder, his eyes drawn to the black insignias on it. He wasn't sure what language it was in - certainly not English, hell it might not be even be human. Standing on either side of the rock were two men: Each wearing black robes with hoods hiding their features. The one to the right slowly raised his hands with his palms facing upwards. A gust of wind blew from the west, leaving Eddie's exposed chest chilled.    
  
"Today," the man with his hands raised began to speak. "We gather here for one of our greatest rites. Our Deity demands Their sacrifice. The Merciless demands blood." The man on the left pulled a dagger from his robe. "Treece. Mark him, so that the Black Sacrament may commence." The man with the dagger stepped forward and into the circle. Eddie shut his eyes as the blade dug into him. Treece turned the dagger and carved a symbol just under Eddie's ribs. It took all of Eddie's willpower to keep his teeth gritted, helping him avoid from shouting in pain. His muscles tensed as he felt warm blood trickling down his body and onto the grass below.  As the man known as Treece left the circle, it began to darken. The grass began to dry and wither into nothingness and a bubbing, oozing puddle sprouted in its place. The other hooded man began to speak again. "Oh Great One, show yourself to your humble servants, though unworthy we may be. Take the Marked and use his energy to heighten Your power. Extend Your reach from Your plane to ours, and lead Your followers to our Greater Purpose!"    
  
The puddle underneath Eddie Brock began to pulse in time with his heartbeat. He looked up and rubbed his wrists together, trying to get the bindings off. He only wanted to observe this so-called "Disciples of the Dark" for an article he wanted to write. Most of San Francisco regarded them only as a myth, an urban legend of sorts. One of his contacts was able to point him to the direction of some lower members of the organization and eventually, his findings led him to the top of the chain and, somehow, to the Life Foundation's doorstep. CEO Carlton Drake somehow had a hand in this organization and that was as far as Eddie got. He had sacrificed so much to follow this lead. His job, his savings, fuck, even Anne, the love of his life, had left him. Now he was here, being used as a tribute to some being - from the looks of the oozing black ground -  a malevolent one.    
  
This certainly wasn't how Eddie Brock thought he would die.    
  
A pulsating tendril slowly moved from the inky blackness below, creeping its way up Eddie's leg and then to his torso. It glided along the trail of blood before seeping into the open wound made by Treece's dagger. Soon after, Eddie shuddered and his breathing became shallow, rapid. He looked forward to see the unnamed figure pull down his hood. Carlton Drake stood before Eddie with a grin. Then he spoke, "Goodbye". On that last word, Eddie's body convulsed, and his world went black.    
  
Eddie was awoken by the sun in his eyes and a stinging pain under his ribs. He looked around. He was, home? In bed? His fingers rubbed against the symbol engraved into his flesh. Well, at least he knows it wasn't a dream. He stood up, walked to the bathroom, and looked into the mirror above the sink. He looked at the symbol. A spider, its head and abdomen nestled neatly by his ribs with legs spread upwards. The spider's head had a set of fangs that, upon closer inspection, looked almost as if they were dripping poison from them. "Ha. Their ritual must have been all smoke and mirrors," Eddie scoffed. "Drugs maybe, would explain why I don't remember coming home." He ran his fingers through his hair as he continued looking at the mark etched into his skin. "Nothing but a scare tactic to keep me from exposing them."    
  
" **THINK AGAIN** ." A voice, gravelly and deep echoed through the bathroom. Eddie jumped backwards, startled. He looked around the room. No one was there. He peered his head out into the hallway. No one he could see in his bedroom or living room. Then the voice spoke again, louder this time. " **NOT THERE. MIRROR** ." Eddie shook slightly as he slowly walked back to his mirror. Thin black veins migrated near his eyes and oozing tendrils were wrapping themselves around him. His eyes turned a ghostly white. He screamed.   
  
"Who- What is this? What are you?"    
  
" **WE ARE VENOM. AND YOU, ARE MINE** ." 


End file.
